


Not A Game

by Nekronomikon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: #OC, #Pick who dies, #blood, #collar, #fic, #kidnapped, #no.2, #whumptober2020, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekronomikon/pseuds/Nekronomikon
Summary: Four contestants quickly realize that this is no dream, but instead a game that is hosted by a merciless goddess.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948279





	Not A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to those who are reading! This is fairly rushed on my part, as I wanted to submit it before midnight (CST). By far not my best work, but I had to get something out there.

It was a strange feeling; your atoms being broken down, swept across a distance unknown, then being rebuilt someplace new. A place that was dark, with cold stone floors, walls, and a ceiling so high up they are unable to tell where the end is, especially with the room being so dark that they are barely able to see anyways.

“The hell?” One of the contestee’s asks, looking around. Inside of the room, there are 3 other people, faintly illuminated by a light from above. 

They barely have much time to mingle, however. The light above quickly illuminates, shining its rays across the entire room. The gray stone walls look bland against each other, but what the people focus on are the others in there.

“Welcome to ‘The Game’.” A voice booms from above. The voice is predominantly female, but with a deeper voice, sending shivers up the spines of those in the room. Mixed statements and questions begin flying to the figure of light up above, the people below not even trying to figure out who the rest of them are, but more concerned about this strange ‘being’ above them. They all jumbled together, no particular question being heard, but instead a conglomerate of said messages being formed. The questions slowly came to a stop, as, much to the horror of their contestants,

Their mouths were forcefully being sutured shut. 

Metal laces between their bottom and upper lips, their mouths forced closed as the sutures set in, effectively sealing their mouths shut.

“You may call me Apaté.” The being speaks. “I am a merciful goddess, though. All I crave is entertainment, though, and I hope all of you can give it to me.”

“The Rules of ‘The Game’ are as follows:” Apaté starts, giving a pause for a few seconds, as if reading off of a list. “You cannot leave the area you are sent to. Around your neck, as none of you noticed, there are black collars that cannot be removed. They will shock you if you attempt escape, killing you before even taking a step outside. The game is simple, so that sums it up.”

And, with that, the light above stays on, but Apaté goes silent. The sutures in the contestant’s mouths disappear, each person feeling their mouths, as if trying to find wounds left behind by the sutures. It is a futile effort, though; there are none. They all feel their necks, looking to the other’s necks, trying to pry the collars off with noticeable grunts.

“What the hell is going on here?” One man asks. He has dark skin and dark blue eyes, along with a regular white t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. Everyone else is too stunned to speak, wondering how the hell they’ll get out of this situation.

“I don’t know, but this is freaky.” Another person replies-- this time a woman. She has dark skin, similar to the man before, but slightly lighter. Contrary to him, though, she seems to have been dressed up for a business encounter, wearing heels and a flashy suit, instead of looking like she just woke up.

“I’ve gotta be dreaming…” Another man mumbles. Squating on the ground, his hands over either side of his head. All 3 other contestants look at the fair-skinned man, completely understanding how he’s feeling. 

“So, we’re confirming that this is real, right?” The final contestant says. She is female, but looks to have just woke up, just like the first man. She has long sweats on, along with a tanktop and messy, bed-headed hair.

“I think so.” The other woman says, sighing loudly. She looks to the man squatting on the ground once more, wondering what she could say to him.

“Hey, what’s your name?” The woman asks after a few seconds, squatting down to his level. The man looks to the woman, looking her up and down.

“...Jacob.” He says, his hands still on the side of his head, his voice still sounding distraught. 

“Well, Jacob, I’m Karli. I don’t know if this is a dream or isn’t, but we’ll get through this, alright?” Karli says, standing up. She looks at the other two contestants.

“What are your names?” She asks, looking to the male first.

“L’vontae Adams.” He says, his voice neutral. L’vontae looks around the room, as if looking for any indication of why they are here.

“I believe it’s about time the game gets started. It may not have been five minutes, but watching you all come to terms with this being real is beginning to bore me. Let us start the game!” Apaté states, enthusiastically. The world around the contestants begins to shift, turning into a bright blue as it spins around them, a glistening light surrounding them. It’s almost like being at the center of a beautiful hurricane, suspended in the air as all you can do is watch, and hope they’ll be okay.

☆ ☆ ☆

The group ends up in a cave, the sun seeping in from the outside. They are already sitting on the ground, sitting criss-cross. The stone on the ground is surprisingly warm, as if the sun had heated it up. Everybody looks around, bewildered at this sudden change of scenery. 

“Someone come pinch me, I think I might be dreaming.” The light-skinned female says. L’vontae and Karli both look over, Jacob looking into his own lap. 

“I can do it, if you want.” Karli says.

“Please.” The woman replies. Karli doesn’t hesitate in moving over, pinching some skin on Karli’s arm between her fingernails. The woman yelps, pulling her arm away.

“Okay, not dreaming!” She yells, looking around wildly. She quickly gets up, beginning to head towards the cave entrance.

“Oh hell no, I’m coming too.” L’vontae says, also getting up. He jogs to the entrance of the cave, only for the duo to look down and see that they are miles in the air. They are unable to even see the ground, yet it remains sunny up here, and not snowy. L’vontae slowly backs up, before fully turning around and going to sit down. The woman does the same, except she turns around from the start. 

“So… what are we supposed to be doing?” Karli asks, looking at all of the contestants.

“I’m glad you asked.” Apaté’s voice rings out. Jacob perks his head up slightly as she speaks, listening intently. “You will all play a simple game; for my amusement, you will all pick the person in the group you like the least. You have 5 minutes, before I pick for you-- and, I can assure you, you will not like the consequences.”

Everyone’s eyes widen slightly as they look between each other, wondering what she means by this.

“What does she mean ‘vote for the person you like least’? What is she going to do to them?” The fair-skinned woman asks. The question looms in the air, the contestants processing it, trying to find an answer.

“I’ll vote for myself.” Jacob says, his head going back down to his lap. Everyone looks at him, confused expressions on their faces. 

“Why?” L’vontae asks.

“Even if we all manage to make it out of here, I have nothing to amount to. I just got back from a job interview, where I was rejected, and…” He takes a deep breath, putting his hands on either side of his head once more. “I jumped off of the golden gate bridge right after.”

This definitely took everybody in the cave by storm, all of the contestants confused as to why he would try to commit suicide.

“I’ll vote for you.” The pajama-clad woman says. Everyone looks to her with an even more bewildered expression.

“What the hell?! He obviously needs some sort of help and you’ll just vote for him?!” Karli yells, gesturing towards Jacob the entire time.

“If he was already going to commit suicide, why not vote him? She said something negative will happen when she votes, right? Right? So why wouldn’t it happen when we vote?” The woman says, snapping back with a sassy tone in her voice. Karli opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. She doesn’t know enough about this situation to say anything else.

“I’ll vote Jacob too.” L’vontae says, his voice lower than it had been previously. He had obviously not been prepared for this in the slightest; I mean, who would? 

“It seems the votes have been tallied. No matter what Karli votes, the result will stay the same. Jacob, please stand up.” Apaté’s voice booms throughout the area, echoing off of the mountains. Jacob’s eyes glaze over, his muscle movements becoming lax. As Apaté ‘sees’ this, she speaks once more. “Now, show them what happens to the losers here.”

As if on cue, Jacob begins walking over to the wall. He stands in front of it, before reeling his head back. With one powerful, fluid motion, he bashes his head into the cave’s stone wall, a deafening crack ringing out as his head makes impact. He reels his head back once more, a large gash on his forehead. Blood erupts from the wound, but that sight doesn’t stay long. He bangs his head into the wall once more, but, this time, people are beginning to scramble up to help him. Another deafening crack is heard, this time the blood beginning to pour down the wall in excessive amounts. With one more, final reel back, he smashes his head into the wall harder than before. Karli, L’vontae, and the other woman grab him, keeping him in their grasp. The state of his head is unclear, blood covering up the wound.

All three of the contestants yell obscurities as Jacob begins swaying, his skin beginning to bubble. His skin begins to explode in certain spots, blood spurting forth from the dying Human’s body. His stomach begins to grow in size, becoming larger and larger, along with the rest of his body, until…

He bursts like a balloon.

With a resounding pop, Jacob explodes, flesh and blood and even brain matter splattering all along the walls and the contestants of this game.


End file.
